Riolu & Zorua: Explorers' of Dimension
by Setsuna Damius
Summary: While in another dimension the heroes fought for time, A Zorua and a Riolu have to fight Palkia. It's like the opposite version of the original game. (Cover Page is in progress)/(Summary still in Progress).
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

(Note: First off, I would like to say that in this game I may be teaching moves at low levels or moves that can only be learned through the use of TMs. This is because I cannot find a site where they show the Pokémon move list for the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Second if there is a website that shows you what moves each Pokémon learns by level can you Pm me. Third, I don't know if I will continue this and depending on the reviews, views, and visitors I receive, I will, or will not, continue it.)

"Hey, wake up!" shouted a voice above me.  
I opened my eyes and got up. I yawned a little and I got to my feet. My body ached, from the tip of my nose to the other tip of my tail.  
"What, are you?" asked the same voice behind me.  
I turned around to face a tall feminine Riolu standing there. She looked a little afraid of me as she twitched uncomfortably.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You don't seem to be from around these parts…" She said, taking a step back.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her.  
"I mean, I've never seen your race of Pokémon before." The Riolu said suspiciously.  
"What do you mean…" I asked.  
"What do 'you' mean, I have never met your Pokémon race before…" she said.  
"I'm…" I said, trying to figure out who, or what, I was. "I'm…"  
"You're what," she asked me, taking a step back.  
"Umm… Excuse me, at the moment I can't remember…" I said, my eyes widening as I tried to remember.  
"Are you okay?" asked the Riolu.  
"I'm sure, I'll remember…" I said, raking my mind for any information. Then I asked myself, where am I from?  
I had no answer then I asked myself, who am I?  
There was still no answer  
"Are you okay? You look really nervous or worried," said the Riolu.  
"At the moment I can't remember anything, but I'm sure it's temporary." I said, sure of myself.  
"Okay…" she said, "well at least you don't seem like a criminal."  
"Wow… where am I," I asked, surprised at my loss of memory. I looked around and it seemed we were in a cave. Stalactites hung from the ceiling as stalagmites met them from the ground. The smell of the ocean breeze tainted the cave wind as it picked up loose sand. Behind me was a large hole that lead out to sea and the rising sun.  
"We're in Beach cave!" said the Riolu.  
"Thank you… I'll be outside, I guess…" I said, completely lost," Which way is out?"  
"This is a mystery dungeon there's no direct way out." The Riolu said, like it was obvious.  
"Wait what do you mean, 'Mystery Dungeon'," I asked.  
"You know, like a cave or a place where it shifts so often that maps are impossible." said the Riolu, making it sound like it was obvious.  
"I'm sorry; I can't even remember my name, parents, any sort of identity, much less anything about where I am or common information." I said sincerely.  
"Oh… My bad, are you okay? Do you need help?" she asked.  
"It's okay, I suppose I'll eventually be able to get out, right?" I said, walking off towards the darkness of the cave.  
"No you'll definitely need help, besides I know how to navigate through the dungeon better," the Riolu said, walking towards me." By the way, my name is Atsuko."  
"I guess you could call me Kuro, till I get myself straightened out." I said, continuing forward," But wait there's something I need to check."  
"What?" asked Atsuko.  
"What I am," I said, walking over to the water. I took a deep breath thought to myself I better not be a Pokémon.  
I looked down as the water and what reflected was a Zorua. His right eye was cyan but his left eye was red. Other than that I was an every-day Zorua.  
I turned around and walked back towards Atsuko.  
"So what do you think you are?" she asked.  
"I'm called a Zorua," I said.  
"A Zorua?" asked Atsuko.  
"A Pokémon from Unova, well at this point I somehow ended up here, wherever here is, from Unova." I said, looking back at the sea, "Anyway let's go."  
"Follow me!" said Atsuko, leading me through the darkness of the cave.

~~Explorers of Space~~

We walked through the dark cave together, quietly trying to listen for any other Pokémon.  
"I think I see someone," I said, squinting my eyes as I tried to pierce the darkness.  
"Should we run?" Riolu asked.  
"I think I see a poochyena and a houndour." I said, making out shapes in the dark.  
"Ugh… I hate those two, let's get going before they see me," said Atsuko, walking the other way.  
"Atsuko?" called a voice from down the cave hall.  
"Oh well, here they come," said Atsuko, turning around.  
"Why don't you walk away, I mean if they're that bothersome, then isn't it simple to just walk away?" I asked.  
"I'll explain this to you later, just let me handle this," said Riolu.  
"Hello, Atsuko," said the Poochyena.  
"Hello, Leo," said Atsuko.  
"Hey who's that," asked the houndour.  
"That's Kuro, a friend of mine."  
"Funny, I thought you had none," said Leo.  
The houndour ignited into laughter as Leo chuckled.  
"Shutup!" said Atsuko, ticked off.  
"What's that?" asked the houndour pointing at something behind me.  
We both turned around and faced the empty darkness.  
Suddenly I saw Atsuko get tackled down and she dropped a large red object. Before I turned around, the houndour walked over to it and picked it up.  
"What's this?" asked the houndour, looking at it curiously.  
"Hey, give that back!" shouted Atsuko.  
"Came and get it then!" said Leo, "Not like you have the guts to."  
With that said, Atsuko backed down.  
"Hey, give that back to her," I shouted at them.  
"Came and get us then!" shouted the two of them, running down the cave hall.  
"You two, come back here!" I shouted, about to start running after them.  
"Kuro, wait," Atsuko said.  
"They just robbed you out in the open and you're going to except it?" I asked her, running down the hall.  
"Wait for me," called Atsuko, running after me.  
I kept running down the hall till we ended up at where we started.

~~Explorers of Space~~

"Hey, look at this, Atsuko actually came after us," said Leo, Waiting for us patiently with his partner.  
"I hate petty bullies," I said, tensing up," give back what you stole or face the consequences."  
"Hahaha!" laughed the Houndour.  
"You think we'll give back what we stole?" asked Leo, smirking.  
"Hey it was at least worth attempting," I said, getting ready to fight.  
"I don't think this is a good idea…" said Atsuko behind me.  
"Sheesh, if you don't stand up for yourself, you'll never be able to do anything by yourself," I said, turning my head.  
The houndour released a breath of light flame from his mouth. I looked back and jumped away, listening to the fire extinguish itself against the damp cave walls.  
Atsuko quickly fled from the battle.  
'Ember,' I thought to myself,' I remember now. He's not only a dark type but a fire type. Poochyena, is a pure dark type, just like me. Judging by the move houndour just used, he can't be that strong, I should be able to take him down with some luck.'  
The Poochyena howled, raising his own power. I looked back at the Houndour, watching his moves.  
'Only if Atsuko were to join the fight, this would be much easier. '  
Then more and more memories flashed back to mind about what these two Pokémon's limitations and overall stats where.  
'I know I can move as fast as Houndour, and Poochyena is slower than both of us. All I needed to do was create a strategy, and I still had the art of surprise on my side because they don't know what I am.'  
"Ash, plan A," shouted Leo standing there.  
Ash, the houndour, ran at me closing the distance between us. I jumped back trying to regain my distance from his ember. I looked around trying to see through their plan, but Leo was no longer where he stood.  
I looked around till I noticed he stood right behind me.  
"Crud," I muttered, there was only one thing I could do.  
Leo started to run at me, as I jumped up into the air and tried to do what a Zorua did best, aside from a ditto.  
"Illusion," I muttered to myself, focusing on becoming a Machop.  
Nothing happened as I landed back on my feet, then from my right the Poochyena tackled me. Pain ran up my chest as I was sent rolling across the sand.  
I got up, while trying to catch my breath from having the wind knocked out of me.  
"Do you want to give up yet?" asked Leo.  
"Not till I beat you two," I said, and shook the sand from my fur.  
I stood there and started to analyze what I could do and formed a strategy to hold myself off for a while longer.  
I focused on myself and breathed in deeply, feeling the bruise stretch and flatten itself against my chest.  
"Pursuit," I muttered, as I could feel the new energy run through my veins.  
"What did he say?" asked the Ash.  
Leo started to run at me, getting ready to land another hit. I turned tail and ran away from Leo trying to run into Ash. I could hear Ash breathe in as I got closer, getting ready to reuse ember. Leo backed up as I jumped back towards Ash, as he breathed out a flurry of fire.  
I turned my head away and shut my eyes, bracing the fire as it burned me. I could feel the humidity in the cave again as I opened my eyes.  
"Ready for some more?" asked Ash, breathing back in.  
I jumped at him my paw open with claws sticking out of them. I scratched him before he can breathe back out. I jumped back and braced myself for another flurry of fire. I closed my eyes and turned my head, only to be attacked from my side unexpectedly.  
"Ow" shouted Leo, as I struck back at him in midair while I was sent rolling back across the sand.  
Another bruise rose around my head as I opened my eyes, to find the Leo walking away. The blow was more than I expected as I stood up and felt my head become light. I stumbled slightly and fell back down.  
"You can barely stand; give up and you'll have a much better day," Leo said, limping slightly from the wound I gave him. I looked up at him as he waited for me to make my decision.  
Then there was a blur of blue fur as a Pokémon launched an attack on Leo.  
"Oww," said Leo as he was sent rolling across the sand, too.  
"What?" asked Ash, turning around to meet another attack.  
"Atsuko?" I asked, while I started to get to my feet. She helped me up and turned around ready to fight.  
"I'm sorry Kuro, I was such a wimp. I shouldn't have left you like that," said Atsuko, as she tensed up for another attack.  
"C'mon let's get back at them!" I said feeling a new sense of power with a new ally at my side.  
"Ash," shouted Leo, while standing up," Take Atsuko I've got the other Pokémon."  
They ran at us, as we got ready to defend ourselves.  
Atsuko ran at Ash, at top speed, and nailed him down with a tackle.  
Leo ran at me and jumped up, about to tackle me. I dodged it and scratched him from the side while he passed by.  
Leo turned around and rammed me with a tackle, toughing out the pain from the wound I gave him. He tackled me down but I quickly reacted by scratching him across his chest. I rolled across the sand as I felt the pain of the new wound spread across my rib cage.  
"Take that." said Leo, I could see the damage he had taken from the pain in his face. His eyes closed and he fell down, completely exhausted, but not knocked out.  
"I win," I said lightly, feeling the new bruises under my fur.  
I walked over to Atsuko as she took back her item from Ash.  
"Got it!" said Atsuko, showing me her item. The item seemed to be a ruby shaped perfectly. She was covered in black burns that looked like charcoal marks.  
"Good job," I said, "now let's go before they get up."  
"Agreed!" said Atsuko, walking off with her item.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Troubles

Chapter 2: Family Troubles

We dashed outside the cave mouth onto the beach to find the sun directly above us. The sound of the crashing waves brought added new rhythm to the air, other than our harsh breathing.  
Still trying to catch her breath, Atsuko asked, "Are you okay?"  
She sat down onto the sand still gasping for air.  
"Other than the few bruises and scrapes, I'm fine, what about you?" I asked, already catching my breath.  
"I think the burns are a little too heavy, they hurt like they're still on fire." She said, still gasping for air.  
'Burns,' I thought to myself,' Burns can be fixed by a Rawst berry and if I remember correctly, they should grow where water is common.'  
To my right was a large forest and a road that cut through the forest.  
"Stay here, unless they come back," I said, walking towards the woods.  
"Where are you going?" she asked, still sitting there.  
"I'm going to see if I could find a few wild berries." I said, walking into the shadows of the trees.  
The heat was arid and dry, even though the sea was behind me. Thankfully, there was an abundant amount of trees to take cover from the sun. I kept my eyes to the ground as I searched for the small shrub. Poking my head through a thick wall of vines I saw what I had been looking for. On a bush were multiple round blue objects, all of them plump and perfect looking. The bush they sprouted from the ground like a vegetable.  
I pulled my head out and walked around the wall of vines. Walking up to the sprout I nimbly cut the berries off with my claws. Then I bit onto them by their stem and walked back to Atsuko.  
She sat beneath a tree resting herself, as she waited for me.  
"Berries?" she asked, as I dropped them by her.  
"Rawst berries," I said," berries used to heal wounds and stuff."  
"How do you know that, if you have amnesia?" she asked me.  
"I don't know, all I know is that some things are much easier to remember. Such as the opponent's stats, the amount of information I had on them was impossible. Almost like if I had studied them." I said, sort of creeped out.  
"Maybe that's one of your abilities." Atsuko said.  
"No way, my ability is an ace card up my sleeve, in which I can't remember how to use." I said, trying to figure out where I had gone wrong earlier.  
"What do you mean by 'an ace card up your sleeve?" she asked.  
I shrugged at the meaning of it and thought about what I was doing wrong.  
"Do I just eat the berry?" she asked.  
"Yeah go ahead," I said, giving up and looking out to sea.  
She picked up a rawst berry and bit into to it.  
"This is sort of bitter," she said, taking another bite out of it.  
"I know," I said, watching her eat it." Please, bear with it."  
After taking another bite out of it she stood up and touched a burn on her arm.  
"Wow, I don't feel the burn anymore," she said.  
"I don't suggest touching your wounds, you my infect it and it may go back to hurting." I said, watching the waves crash against the sea.  
"Thank you," she said, finally sitting back down.  
"Oh, you're welcome," I said, keeping my eyes on the sea.  
"The least I can do is show you what we got back," she said, taking out the ruby like object.  
I looked at it in her hand. The object seemed to be a mere ruby that was shaped like a diamond. It was the size of her paw but seemed to reflect light.  
Looking at it suddenly made me feel queasy. I closed my eyes and looked away from it.  
"What's wrong," she asked.  
"Sorry, I dunno if it's just my imagination, but looking at it made me feel sick, just now." I said, looking back at it.  
Suddenly inside the gem I could see the face of another Pokémon that I had never seen before. It had pink glowing stripes that ran across its face and almost seemed to hold an ageless quality. It wore a mask like thing over its mouth and had eyes that seemed to know everything.  
"Kuro?" asked Atsuko.  
I could hear her but I ignored it, but not of my free will.  
"So you can see me?" asked the creature, its voice old and echoing.  
"Yeah," I muttered.  
"Welcome, traveler. I hope you like your new form, it suits you well. I will now allow you to use your ability." said the creature. A snapping sound emanated from behind me, making me jump.  
"You are my only hope, you must save me. Dimension is coming to an end, and a dark influence eats at my sanity. If this is to continue then World Paralysis may occur, do not allow this to happen. Reach me before it happens."  
Suddenly he roared and shook his head and the tone in his voice changed to a higher pitch. In the background I could hear something crumble and fall.  
"So this is the hero that Palkia is calling for," said the same voice, but slightly higher." Allow me to end his futile attempts," then suddenly his voice changed back," No I will not allow you to."  
The Pokémon disappeared and the ruby turned back to its original stat.  
I turned my head and fell down, my head aching and dizzy.  
"Kuro, Kuro, Kuro!" shouted Atsuko, getting louder each time.  
"Yeah, I hear you," I muttered, feeling tired as my eyes tempted to close.  
"Crud, you don't look so good," said Atsuko, putting her hand on my head. "Are you sick?"  
"No, I'm okay," I said, regaining strength to get up.  
"What happened? All of a sudden your red eye started to glow a little and the ruby in unison!" said Atsuko.  
"What?" I asked, confused by her surprise.  
"You didn't notice, you were like in a trance, or something." She said, looking at me.  
"No, I didn't notice," I said, shaking sand out of my fur. "Did you hear the Pokémon?"  
"What Pokémon," she asked.  
"I don't know but I saw someone in the ruby," I said. I explained all that happened while I was in my 'Trance'.  
"World Paralysis," she asked.  
"World Paralysis," I agreed.  
"That's the end of the world. Only spoken about in legends, and fictional stories. But to have a Pokémon speak of it literally. No way, I doubt that Pokémon is telling the truth. Either way isn't Palkia a god?"  
"Whatever it is, I have to figure out what I'm going to do." I said, looking back at the sky as the sun started to set.  
"Oh crud, how long was I out?" I asked.  
"About an hour," she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You can stay at my house for a while, as a way token of my appreciation." She said.  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it," I said, watching her stand up.  
"C'mon let's go, "she said, walking towards the cleared road.

~~Explorers of Space~~

After turning to the right on a crossroads, and walking a good distance through a forest. We finally ended up at a small town. Pokémon gave met me with the oddest of looks as we walked around town.  
We finally stopped at a colorful hut that was shaped into a rectangle and was made out of stone. A large opening was covered by an orange colored cloth.  
"This is where I live." said Atsuko," I live with my parents and a younger brother, so don't mind them."  
She walked through the opening and announced," I'm home."  
She was greeted by happy voices and greetings. She stayed in there for a while as I could hear her talking. She finally walked out of her house and happily motioned for me to enter. I walked through the cloth and was met with a family of three. Two were Lucarios and there was an even younger Riolu.  
"Mom, dad, brother meet Kuro," said Atsuko. Not knowing what to do, I slightly bowed as a sign of respect.  
"Hello," said the younger brother from behind the mother Lucario.  
"Hi," I said, still trying to figure out how to be formal.  
"Please come in, come in," said the father of the family.  
"Yes, after what you did for our daughter, please come in!" agreed the mother.  
"Thank you," I said, walking in as Atsuko lead me.  
The rich smell of a stew awakened the hunger in my stomach as is lightly rumbled. Embarrassed I held it and smiled shyly.  
"Hungry?" asked Atsuko's mother.  
"Yes," I said, embarrassed.  
"Well dinner is just about ready. What about everybody else?" asked the mother.  
Everybody smiled and nodded their head, including me.  
We gathered around a table lit by a lantern at the center of the table. The mother brought in dishes of stew and put it in front of us.  
I looked around trying to figure out everybody's manners as they ate while they returned my stares.  
"So… ," the father said trying to start off a conversation." Where are you from, I've never seen another Pokémon identical to you.  
"I'm sorry, I don't exactly know. I know I sound like I'm misleading everybody, but I truly cannot remember my former identity. Although, I think I know this much, my race is called Zorua."  
"Cool," said Atsuko's little brother from the other end of the rectangular table.  
"What do you plan on doing next?" asked Atsuko's mother.  
"I dunno, just today I was awakened by Atsuko as Beach Cave."  
"What about joining Wigglytuff's guild, with me?" asked Atsuko.  
Everybody's head turned to Atsuko who suggested it.  
"Atsuko we talked about this…" started her father.  
"I'm no longer the same helpless child you used to know!" shouted Atsuko.  
"It's not safe, especially with the increase in bad Pokémon. I can't stand to lose another…" she started to say. Tension rose around the table, as I looked from face to face trying to identify what exactly was going on. From what I heard just now, Atsuko had another family member and he ended up going down, most likely due to a Mystery Dungeon.  
"I'm finished eating, excuse me," said Atsuko, as she walked out of the room.  
I bit down on my lower lip as I looked at the suddenly sad faces of the family members. 'I wish I could do something about it' I thought to myself. I polished off the rest of my stew and excused myself from the table as I traced Atsuko's trail out of the room.  
I walked up a flight of stairs, which lead to the roof where Atsuko sat alone. She cried lightly, holding the ruby that she showed me earlier. This time I avoided looking at it and slowly walked over to her, across the flat roof.  
Sitting beside her, I tried to look at her without looking at the ruby. She sat there ignoring me, clutching the ruby even tighter.  
"If I may ask," I said, breaking the ice like silence," What happened?"  
We sat there together but the tense silence seemed to separate us. Then finally she answered," About a year ago, my brother went to a Mystery Dungeon called Lavender Cave. A strange new dungeon that had recently been found, and of course my brother, as an explorer, had to go check it out. He never came back… Although," she said, holding up the ruby against the dark sky. (I looked the other way)," A river that came from Lavender Cave, carried my brother's ruby. That's how I ended up with this."  
"Oh, I see." I said, holding sympathy for her." I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I plan to find him though." She said, standing up," Knowing who he is, I'm sure he survived and is stuck somewhere."  
"I'm sure one day you'll find him," I said, imprinting each word with sincerity.  
"Thank you for talking to me." said Atsuko, sincerely whipping her tears across her arm.  
I smiled lightly, at her.  
"I have one more selfish thing I must ask from you," said Atsuko.  
"What would that be?" I asked, my smile dropping a little.  
"Join the guild with me," said Atsuko.  
"But wouldn't your parents…" I started to say.  
"Don't worry about it," she said.  
My smile dropped into a frown, I knew this was going to get ugly.  
"How are you going to avoid them?" I asked.  
"They can't force me to quit, they can't tell me anything once I leave," Atsuko said.  
I sighed and said," alright, I'll join with you."

Damius' note: I'm writing this for a while. I just need to get off writer's block for Shinx's Tragedy. The only reason I'm having such a hard time is because I originally was planning to convert that story over to the trainer's point of view. Though I thought that would make the story boring at the end and make it lose its individuality. Now I have to redo the whole story line, I'll keep you guys posted. Next, I know some of my reader;s are probably wondering why the name's I give are strange. Well here's my explanation:

Kuro- Black in Japanese  
Atsuko- Atsu stands for a hot headed person and ko might mean person. Or short of saying kodomo, which means child. She was originally supposed to be a hot-headed character.

Most people are probably asking if Lavender Cave has anything to do with Lavender town. Yes I based the name off that, for a reason...I'll keep you guy's posted, Damius out.


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Beach

Chapter 3: Guild Apprentices and a Night Talk

(A long conversation chapter, that introduces on more character that's key to the story. After the first half of this chapter, I stop following the game so much. I swear next chapter, I will present you with action.)

"Have a safe trip you two," said Atsuko's mother, waving at us as I walked away.

"Alright, ma!" shouted Atsuko running off.

"Thank you," I said weakly, feeling sick to the stomach for helping Atsuko become a guild member.

After walking half way to the town I decided to ask.

"Atsuko, what's the name of the town we're going to do?" I asked.

"Treasure town, though I have another question for you? Well actually two," Atsuko asked.

"What would they be?" I asked.

"First off, yesterday you were so much, brighter, a little more hot-headed, you've become more quiet since you were at my house, why is that?" Atsuko asked.

"Perhaps waking up so confused, must have temporarily distorted my personality." I said, looking around for any sign of trouble.

"Next, why haven't you asked about what the guild is?" asked Atsuko.

"That's because, I know that a guild is usually a group of beings that work on missions given by other beings. Next it just seemed to make sense that action would be involved so I sort of understand what I'm up against. From baddies to doing laborious missions," I said, seeing the town come into view from the distance.

"What do you think is a good name for our team?" she asked me.

"So much for two. Well I'm bad with names," I said, ignoring the fact that if she was asking me about a name that would make more questions.

"I'm thinking about going with team Blizzard, what do you think?" she asked me.

"It would be more meaningful if we were ice types." I said.

"What about the Fighting Duo?"

"I'm not a fighting type, and besides that can't other people join our team?" I asked.

"I'm out of ideas, I'll come up with one soon." She said, making a right on a cross-road that lead to a flight of white stone stairs. She ran up the stairs and left me in the dust.

I ran up the stairs after her and was met up with large tent like structure. It looked like a large jolly Wigglytuff with torched around it. The opening to the tent was fenced off by a wooden net. In front of it was a pit that was fenced off by another wooden net.

"This is, strange," I said, picking out the right word.

"Alright, here we are," Atsuko said, nervously. She walked up to the wooden fence slowly. At the last second she seemed to stop.

"I suppose this is where I come into hand." I muttered sneaking up on her. I shoved her onto the fence and quickly jumped back.

"Kuro!" she shouted.

I smiled back with a wink.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected!" yelled a voice from under us.

Atsuko jumped up and stood up straight.

"Hey it's going to be alright," I said, trying to reassure her.

"Whose footprint, whose footprint?" asked the Pokémon," It's a riolu's! Atsuko, tell who is behind you to stand on the net!"

Atsuko walked off the net and I replaced her, feeling the same nervousness.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected!" yelled the same voice from beneath us.

'Is that really necessary? I thought to myself.

"Whose footprint, whose footprint?" asked the Pokémon. "Whose footprint…"

"Well whose is it Digglet?!" shouted an even louder voice.

"I don't know Loudred, I've never seen it before." Digglet shouted back.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" asked Loudred.

"Well go up there and check it!" shouted Digglet.

I looked back at Atsuko who frowned back at me. After a few quiet tense moments the wooden net that covered the other opening slid down. From it appeared a chatot and a loudred appeared, and from beneath us a digglet appeared.

"What are you?" asked Loudred.

I looked back at Atsuko who shrugged at me. Then I looked back at them and shrugged.

"What do you mean, you don't know!" shouted Loudred. My ears popped at his voice.

The chatot shushed at the Loudred then looked at me and said," explain yourself, please."

"I have amnesia," I said plainly.

"What do you mean you have amnesia?" asked the digglet.

"I cannot remember my former life, much less where I am and what I am. Although truthfully I can remember some more common things, such as speech and other random information. I'd rather you keep this information a little more discrete."

The chatot looked from the loudred to the digglet and finally decided," Come in, I suppose. You don't seem to be harmful or too powerful. Besides the guild master can defeat you if you wanted to do something devious."

"Chatot!" shouted Loudred. I held my ears as they popped again.

"Your voice is too loud, quiet down!" shouted the chatot.

"Yeah!" Shouted the digglet, his voice almost a squeak compared to the Loudred's.

"Sorry," muttered the Loudred, in his normal tone.

"Follow me," said the Chatot, walking back into the opening.

Atsuko and I followed chatot into the opening. Through the opening was a hole that light poured out of. A sturdy wooden ladder, protruded from the hole with some light, piercing the darkness of the room.

Chatot jumped down the ladder without haste. I nervously looked at Atsuko who returned the same look.

"Go," muttered Loudred, his voice still sort of loud.

I walked down the ladder into the light and into a new room. Chatot stood before me with an impatient look about his face. I looked around, finding Pokémon all around us. Some had their eyes glued to one of the two billboards on my right and left. Others mingled in groups, taking up different areas of the single room. Another ladder lead down to another hole to my right. I moved out of the way as Atsuko jumped from the ladder to my side.

"Alright, what do you two want?" asked Chatot.

I looked at Atsuko who hesitated to answer.

"Well?" asked Chatot, as Loudred landed behind us.

"I Want To Join The Guild!" shouted Atsuko, saying it like someone hit it out of her. I slightly jumped surprised by how she yelled it out. Everybody quieted down as they looked back at Atsuko, and turned their attention towards Atsuko and I. Then they started to mingle and start rumors about me and Atsuko.

"Well that was surprising," said Chatot, his feathers standing up by the jolt.

"Well?" I asked, taking up Atsuko's courage as she shied away, her face red.

Then he mumbled under his breath saying," These two are so young, how are they of use to us."

Ignoring him, I waited for his response.

"Are you guys sure?" he asked.

I looked at Atsuko who still was looking down at her feet.

"Well?" I asked, looking at her.

She breathed heavily still shocked and embarrassed by the sudden spotlight.

"We're ready for everything you throw at us," I said, acting as though I had the same courage.

"You guys know our strict training schedule and all of that, right?" he asked still unsure.

"I was born to serve!" said Atsuko, lowering her voice.

"Good enough!" said Chatot. "Follow me!"

Chatot floated down another ladder to my right. I followed him with Atsuko above me. I jumped down onto another floor with younger looking apprentices. To my right was a door that lead to my right. Around the room where a couple different exits or entrances that decorated the walls. Chatot flew to the door on my right and lightly pecked at it, as a way of knocking on it.

"Guild master," Shouted Chatot,"Guild Master!"

The door flung open as a tall Wigglytuff opened the door.

"Hiya!" she said, then looked at us," Yeah more friends!"

He hugged Chatot and motioned for us to come in. She closed the doors behind us and walked infront of us. She sat down on a rug with Chatot as her side.

"Hiya, what are your names," she asked, innocence thick in her voice.

"My name would be Kuro…" I said, stopping myself from saying 'for now'. I bowed lightly not knowing what else to do.

"My name is Atsuko," Atsuko said, bowing slightly.

"Okay, so you guys wanted to be a guild team, right?" asked Wigglytuff.

"Yes mam," Atsuko said, standing up straight.

Mimicking her I stood up straighter.

"So then, what will your team name be?" asked Wigglytuff.

'Oops…' I thought to myself as Atsuko passed me a horrid stare. 'What has something to do with justice,' I asked myself. Then my mind loaded up suggestions,' Hero?'

'No!' I thought back.

'Judge?' my mind asked.

'What about judgement?' I asked myself. That was worth suggesting.

"What about Judgment?" I asked.

Atsuko looked at me, and slightly smiled in approval.

She smiled and turned around and dug at a stash of stuff behind her. When she turned around, she dropped a bright yellow chest and put it down in front of us.

"Open the box," said the Wigglytuff.

Atsuko walked forward and opened the box. She pulled out a map, a bag, a couple scarves, and what seemed to be a bag.

"Is this all for us," asked Atsuko.

"Yes," said Chatot.

"Thank you," said Atsuko.

"Thank you," I agreed, bowing slightly.

"Yoomtah!" shouted Wigglytuff, throwing her hands up into the air.

Everybody stared at her, waiting for her to drop her hands.

"You're now in the guild!" said Wigglytuff. Then she gave us a large gullible smile

"Yes!" cheered Atsuko.

Not really knowing what to do, I smiled lightly. But still I had a sickening feeling in my stomach, what was I going to do when Atsuko's parents walked into this. Then again I'm not exactly safe either, how did I lose my memories and what if something in my own past came after me…

Suddenly Atsuko wrapped her arm around my neck and said, "C'mon cheer up!"

It must be great to not be a worrisome person, I thought to myself, remembering how she was asking me about that earlier today.

"We'll be expecting work form you tomorrow Morning," said Chatot, seriously. "Also your room is to the left right outside the door. Go all the way down the hall, that's your room."

"Thank you," said Atsuko, again.

I copied her and followed her out the room and down the hall. The hall was connected to more halls and other rooms, all of them blocked off with doors. Against the stone walls were tall lanterns, lighting the dark halls. After a couple seconds we made it to a set of double doors. We opened the doors to finds a set of haystacks on the floor. A single window brought light in from a starry sky. We opened the door to it and walked in. The only source of light came from the stars out the window.

"I can't believe it we got in!" said Atsuko excitedly.

"Yeah…" I said, feeling a little guilty, knowing that tomorrow was going to be ugly.

"What's wrong?" asked Atsuko.

"Nothing," I said, trying to contain the guilt.

She frowned at me and sat down on the haystack. I looked out the window at the still starry sky.

"Sheesh," Atsuko murmured. "You are one quiet person."

I kept silent and looked up at the stars and wondered who I really was.

"What's wrong," said Atsuko.

"I just feel guilty of, you know, your family." I said, not really wanting to ruin her happiness.

"Who cares, when they come, they come and we deal with them!" said Atsuko happily.

I frowned at her as she started to star gaze with me. After a few quiet minutes, I said, "We should get some sleep."

She nodded her head and we laid on our haystacks. After a few quiet minutes, I could hear Atsuko snore away.

I continued to gaze out the window, at the bright stars. I could feel my body wasn't ready to sleep as I stirred uncomfortable for a few minutes. Soon somehow my eyes closed and when I opened them the room was much darker. Still feeling rather nervous and tense, I quietly got up and opened the doors. I looked back at Atsuko and thought to myself, I was only going to be out for a few minutes.

I continued down the hall and walked into an empty guild room. I climbed up a couple ladders and finally reached outside. I walked down the white stairs and continued down the crossroads through a small forest. After a few minutes I could hear waves crashing against sand.

Continuing through the quiet forest I had nothing really in mind, just to walk. Eventually I was met with a dead end, a vast sea, speckled in light by the moon. Sand seemed to glow with light and seemed to be brighter than the sky. The ocean breeze carried a salty scent, sharp but yet, soft and welcoming. I sat down alone and stared up at the moon, ready to set in the distance trees.

I sat down and closed my eyes, not to sleep but just to feel the soft warmth of being empty-minded. I didn't know how long I sat there for, but suddenly I could hear sand softly crunch behind me. I didn't turn around and continued to stand still, just meditating, till suddenly I could feel someone's gaze close around my body, trying to identify what I was.

"Who are you?" asked a soft girl's voice.

Finally I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of a glameow. She stared back at me intimidatingly, and nervousness started to run through my veins. I could feel chill bumps grow.

"M-my name is Kuro." I said to her, quietly to the point of a whisper.

"Speak up!" She said.

"My name is Kuro." I said, putting a little bit more courage into my words.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she said, her intimidation softening.

"No," I simply said.

She waited for me to say more, but inside I started to feel tangled and frozen.

"So, Kuro, sorry I was being imposing. There have been gang members around here recently and well I was afraid you were one of them. My name is Rin and I'm an explorer of Wigglytuff's guild. So, what brings you out to the beach this late?" she asked.

"I needed to clear my mind." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Why?" she asked.

She asks a lot of questions I thought to myself and said," Just personal reasons."

"I see." she said. She looked out to sea and sat beside me.

Unable to continue to feel calm, I got up and slowly started to walk away.

"Wait! Stick around I like company." She said, without looking at me.

"Sure…" I said, sitting back down.

We sat together in an awkward silence. Unsure what to do next, I bit my tongue and said," So Rin, what made you join the Guild?"

A light seemed to be glow in her eyes as I asked her that question and she simply said," Treasure."

"You just want to be rich?" I asked, surprised at how simple her reason was.

"Yeah, nothing more." She said, smiling coyly. "What do you desire from life?"

I thought about it quickly and tried to decide whether I should just tell her I was amnesiac or to make something up.

"Well?" she asked.

"I guess… I guess I have no real goal in life, yet." I said.

"Then join my team and be rich!" she said, lending me a paw.

"Um… Sorry I'm already in someone else team." I said, knowing that I was giving myself away.

"With whom?" she asked.

"A riolu named Atsuko." I said.

"Atsuko?" She smiled quickly and turned the other way. Then she started to laugh crazily like Atsuko was a joke.

"What?" I asked.

"If you don't know her than you're not from around here are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not from around here." I said, knowing that I was going to tell that I was amnesiac in a few seconds.

"Where are you from?" she asked, calmly.

"Err… I can't exactly tell you." I said, trying to decide how to explain if I needed to.

"Why, do you prefer to keep that hidden?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep calm and not look suspicious.

"Well I won't push on, but what made you want to group up with her." She asked. "In-fact I thought she wasn't allowed to."

Oh crud now I'm getting her involved in this conversation.

"Umm, let's not talk about her." I said, feeling like everything that I say nearly forces me to say that I was amnesiac.

"Sure," she said, with a small frown on her face.

I sighed lightly, and ignored the frown.

"Are you good friends with her?" she asked.

She caught me into another question that was hard to answer.

"Sort of," I said, thinking that it made more sense than yes, no, and I'm not so sure.

"That's good. I suppose I'm happy for her." Rin said, looking down at the sand.

That caught me off guard, and pulled me out of my nervous state. I didn't want to make her answer tough questions that she didn't want to answer, however I was curious.

"You're curious aren't you?" she asked, already knowing that I was going to ask.

"If it's not a hard question for you to answer, yeah I'm curious." I said, not being able to help myself.

"Me and Atsuko, we used to be good friends, practically sisters. Although our social status' were as distant as the sky and sea, we were still great friends. I also used to be good friends with her brother. I almost felt like I fit in their family. After she lost her brother, even I went a little sour, but still I tried to help Atsuko who had suffered the most in the family. I tried to help her get over the loss of her brother but I cut into the wound further and in the end and we hated each other. It's amazing what I can say if I'm angry."

"Even the most decent of people will do wrong if their given the opportunity at a bad time," I said, trying to cheer her up.

"In the end it's my fault." She said, looking down at the sea.

Feeling sympathetic I figured perhaps the best way to get her mind off the topic was to let her know more about me.

"You want to know my secret?" I asked, trying to make is sound less serious.

"I'm, well amnesiac." I said, as simply as possible.

"Wait what?" she asked.

"Yeah amnesiac, I have no idea what happened yesterday, or the other years of my life. I don't even know my identity." I said.

"But didn't you just say…" she started to say.

"My name, I just made it today." I said, happy to know that I was getting her mind of the sad thoughts, after all I was the one who sort of invoked them.

"But then, how do you know Atsuko?" she asked.

"I just met her today." I said, simply.

"Wow, then that must suck." She said, not really knowing how to answer.

I looked up at the sky and the moon wasn't there. I looked further back and saw the moon starting to set.

"Oh crud look at the time, I have to rush back to the guild." I said, starting to walk towards the guild.

"Don't mention our conversation to Atsuko, alright?" she asked.

"Sure, it never happened and we never met each other." I said, walking towards the guild.

Damius' note: Well this story has a touch more drama than action, in a way I guess. So I intended to be a romance, to begin with so yeah that's why there's a good amount of talking. I don't know how this is going to work out, or if it will. Please review, well although the last couple chapters were more of a prologue. .As usual, if there are any mistakes, I'll fix them. Just PM or put it down in a review. Till next time.


End file.
